The increasing number of driving modes available for vehicles in general and trucks in particular require a greater number of controls operated by the driver. Many presently available controls for the vehicle mode control systems require the use of the driver's hands, requiring the driver to take his hands off the steering wheel, and possibly his eyes off the road. Additionally, electric motors provide yet another group of mode selection options which must be controlled.
At the same time, the increasing use of automatic transmissions, as well as automated manual transmissions (manual transmissions with automatic clutching, which often include an automatic shifting mode), has made the use of the left foot unnecessary while driving. Thus, while an increasing number of controls requires the use of the driver's hands, the left foot goes completely unused.
Numerous examples of vehicle control systems and devices presently exist. Similarly, numerous vehicle systems could potentially be implemented with a multi-function vehicle control such as a third vehicle foot pedal. Several non-inclusive examples of prior art vehicle controls are listed below, with many of these references disclosing functions that could potentially be implemented utilizing the vehicle control device of the present invention. The entire disclosure of each and every patent and patent application mentioned within this specification is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,335, issued to T. Matsuoka et al. on Jan. 2, 1987, discloses a control system for a vehicle automatic transmission. The electronic control unit for the transmission has a plurality of gear shift patterns, including a pattern for a normal mode, a pattern for a power mode, and a pattern for an economy mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,435, issued to C. Furusawa et al. on Jun. 2, 1987, discloses an exhaust brake control system. When a shift sensor senses that the automatic transmission has been shifted into the L range, the control unit actuates a valve to open the exhaust gas passageway upon the servo hydraulic pressure sensor outputting a signal indicative of a value greater than a predetermined value. Exhaust braking is applied once a sufficiently high servo hydraulic pressure is attained immediately after a downshift.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,900, issued to T. E. Teeter on May 31, 1994, discloses a transmission control lever having cruise and engine brake control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,453, issued to A. R. Coutant et al. on Sep. 10, 1996, discloses a method for providing different speed ranges for a speed pedal. The method utilizes a continuously variable transmission having a closed loop control. The output speed of the continuously variable transmission, the position of the speed pedal relative to the transmission output speed, are both monitored. A plurality of control maps are established, with each map having the same travel distance of the speed pedal but different speed ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,292, issued to N. M. Issa et al. on Jun. 29, 1999, discloses a method of manually shifting an electronically controlled automatic transmission system. The method begins with determining whether a shift lever in the manual position is erroneously positioned, as well as whether a switch on the shift lever is presenting an error. If no errors are presented, then the temperature of the automatic transmission or engine coolant is compared with a predetermined threshold. If the manual position conditions have been met, then the system determines whether an upshift or downshift is scheduled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,617, issued to M. J. Horgan et al. on Sep. 21, 1999, discloses a system for controlling internal combustion engine performance in accordance with driver behavior. A vehicle control computer receives a plurality of operating parameters signals. The monitored operational states are the result of the manner in which the driver operates the vehicle. The control system will punish or reward the driver performance by making more or less engine output power available.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,418, issued to A. S. Kalsi et al. on Apr. 3, 2001, discloses a mechanical kickdown for an electronic throttle control pedal assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,222, issued to A. Kalsi on Apr. 24, 2001, discloses an electronic control assembly for a pedal. The pedal includes a sensor that generates a signal that varies in magnitude in proportion to pedal movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,112, issued to K. Nishino on Apr. 24, 2001, discloses a shift device for an automatic transmission. The shift device includes a steering wheel having an up-down select switch. A range selector hasn't upshift switch and the downshift switch, as well as an automatic mode switch. Some operators shift demands will not result in a transmission shift.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,884, issued to J. Loeffler et al. on Apr. 23, 2002, discloses a device for controlling the drivetrain of the vehicle. The operating modes normal, coast down, and kickdown are derived from the gas pedal position, a zero point for the gas pedal, and a kickdown point for the gas pedal. Maximum and minimum power output for the transmission is calculated. The vehicle speed is taken into consideration, and the output required at the kickdown point is limited to the maximum attainable power in each case at the prevailing speed. A driver type dependent characteristic, which is a function of the driver type, is also taken into consideration. An economy oriented driver will have a different characteristic curve than a maximum performance oriented driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,500, issued to W. K. Marquardt et al. on Sep. 10, 2002, discloses a pedal travel sensor device. The pedal travel sensor is structured to trigger a kickdown in an intermediary position of the pedal. The kickdown results in a transmission shift as well as increased engine power. The pedal must travel past a detent at the intermediary position, resulting in a noticeable increase in the amount of force required to push the pedal once the intermediary position is passed, thus letting the driver note that the position has been passed. The device includes a pair of electrical connections that are brought into contact with an electrically conductive service when the pedal is sufficiently depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,191, issued to A. Campbell on Nov. 5, 2002, discloses an electronic accelerator pedal having a kickdown feature. A sensor mechanism generates an electrical signal that changes as a function of the position of the pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,512, issued to D. S. Pfaffenberger et al. on Oct. 26, 2004, discloses a pedal with an integrated position sensor. A magnetic field generator generates a magnetic field as the pedal moves. An adjacent magnetic field sensor detects the magnetic field, and generates an electrical signal that is proportional to the strength of the magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,399, issued to K. Yoshikawa et al. on Sep. 27, 2005, discloses a manual gear shift device for an automatic transmission. The gear shift device includes switches mounted on the spokes of a steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,347, issued to K. Yoshikawa et al. on Nov. 7, 2006, discloses a manual gear shift device for an automotive automatic transmission. This application is a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,399.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,210, issued to Michael Mashkevich et al. on Jun. 2, 2009, discloses a switch assembly for selecting among a plurality of shift schedules for an electronically controlled transmission. One of the shift schedules includes a tow/haul state.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,005, issued to C. A. Tuckfield on Mar. 16, 2010, discloses a hybrid transmission having sport and economy modes which can be selected by the driver of the vehicle. The transmission includes a continuously variable speed ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,515, issued to R. Zhao on Aug. 21, 2012, discloses a method for manually shifting an automatic transmission through the accelerator pedal. An upshift request is generated when the movements of the accelerator pedal matches a predetermined pattern for requesting an upshift, such as a fast upward movements, a quick slowing down, and a downward movement immediately afterward. A downshift request is generated when the movement of the accelerator pedal matches a predetermined pattern for requesting a downshift, such as a fast downward movement of the pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,340,863, issued to D. S. Karatsinides on Dec. 25, 2012, discloses a vehicle pedal apparatus with a user activation sensor. A sensor, which is independent from any physical position sensors of the pedal, is capable of detecting when the footpad is actuated and when it is not actuated. A detection circuit which is electrically coupled to the sensor determines the state of the pedal. The operation of the vehicle is influenced by the detected state of the pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,240, issued to M. J. Wolterman on Mar. 12, 2013, discloses instrument control pedals for electronically shifted manual transmissions. The system takes into account a gear selection sensor signal, a tactile sensor signal, a clutch pedal position sensor signal, a clutch pedal pressure sensor signal, an engine rotational speed signal, an engine load signal, a vehicle speed signal, a brake pedal position signal, and a throttle position signal. Control signals such as the shift fork actuator and clutch actuator are also provided to the system. When the beginning of the gearshift operation is detected, the system will use the information from these sensors, as well as the shift history, to predict to the desired gear ratio. The system then checks to see if the predicted gear ratio matches the selected gear ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,467,930, issued to T. Kimura et al. on Jun. 18, 2013, discloses a driving mode changing device. The device changes between a normal driving mode, a sports mode utilizing the high revolution range of the engine, and a launch mode intended to facilitate sudden acceleration. A mode changing switch is provided for switching modes. Various sensors such as wheel speed, engine revolutions per minute, steering angle, gradients, accelerator pedal, brake pedal, transmission oil, water temperature, and shift position are utilized to determine whether any abnormalities prevent a transition from normal mode to sport mode. Sport mode is required before transition to launch mode. Various conditions are also monitored to ensure that a transition into launch mode is acceptable when selected by the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,002,597, issued to A. Sata on Apr. 7, 2015, discloses a system for controlling gear changes in a vehicle. The system includes a primary paddle shifter coupled to the steering wheel or steering column. An auxiliary paddle shifter is coupled to the steering wheel, steering column, or the primary paddle shifter. The primary paddle shifter controls sequential up and down gear shifting. The auxiliary paddle controls optimal gear shift up or down.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,096,216, issued to J. E. Kucharski et al. on Aug. 4, 2015, discloses a method of providing brake pedal activated downshifts. A brake pedal tap, in which the brake pedal travels less distance, and for a shorter duration, then normal brake operation, is used to activate a downshift. Multiple step downshifts can be triggered by closely spaced taps or by longer pedal taps. The transmission remains in the lower gear until an exit condition such as an elapsed time is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,133,784, issued to J. R. Seaman et al. on Sep. 15, 2015, discloses a vehicle having a normal operating mode and a performance operating mode. A unique removable key for each of vehicle must be detected in order to enter performance mode. Performance mode may result in adjusting valve timing, adjusting idle speed control, adjusting torque response, and/or enhancing engine braking. Performance mode operation may also disable features such as a transmission skip shift feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,175,617, issued to L. Scavone et al. on Nov. 3, 2015, discloses a system for controlling exhaust braking in a vehicle. Exhaust braking is performed by cutting off fuel delivery to the cylinders of an engine and closing off the exhaust path from the engine, causing exhaust gases to be compressed in the exhaust manifold of the engine and in the cylinders of the engine. In vehicles equipped with a variable geometry turbocharger, the vanes of the variable geometry turbocharger are adjusted to close the exhaust path. An engine control module may enable or disable exhaust braking based on conditions such as the transmission being in drive or in another gear, engine coolant temperature being above a predetermined threshold, detection of a fault in the exhaust hardware, or detection of a fault in the transmission. Exhaust gas pressure is determined. The maximum pumping losses are also determined. These values are used to calculate exhaust brake capacity. When an exhaust brake torque request is received from the driver, the target pumping losses are calculated and compared to the maximum pumping losses. Engine speed and intake air pressure are determined. A target vane position is determined, and the vanes are positioned in the appropriate position.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,248,810, issued to E. G. Olofsson on Feb. 2, 2016, discloses an accelerator braking module. The system includes secondary pedals disposed above both the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal, so that the driver's foot depresses the secondary pedal before depressing either the accelerator or the brake. When the driver's foot is not in contact with the accelerator pedal, the braking module causes the brake pedal to be fully depressed. When the driver's foot contacts the secondary pedal above the accelerator, depressing this panel causes the degree of depression of the brake pedal to be reduced, so that when the secondary pedal is fully depressed, the brake pedal is fully released. At this point continued pressure from the driver's foot will depress the accelerator pedal. The secondary pedal above the brake pedal is used to detect the presence of the driver's foot on the brake pedal, thus disabling the system and allowing manual braking.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,248,822, issued to B. Hyun on Feb. 2, 2016, discloses a control apparatus for regenerative braking of an eco-friendly vehicle. A regenerative braking torque map is provided for each gear. When the driver shifts from drive to manual shifting, the amount of regenerative braking may be variably adjusted based on the torque map that corresponds to the selected gear. The torque maps defines the amount of regenerative braking torque based on the vehicle speed. When the gear is manually changed up or down, the torque map for the regenerative braking for the gear selected is used to calculate the torque based on the current vehicle speed and adjust regenerative braking.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,404,570, issued to R. Ribero on Aug. 2, 2015, discloses a control method for an automated gearbox on a vehicle. The automated gearbox operates in a first automatic mode and a second driver initiated mode. Vehicle driving behavior is monitored. The second mode can be a power mode or a kickdown mode. When the driver requests a switch from the first mode to the second mode, the switch is made only if driving behavior is satisfactory. If driving behavior becomes unsatisfactory in the second mode, the system switches back to the first mode.
US 2001/0015111, invented by C. J. Rixon et al. and published on Aug. 23, 2001, discloses an electronic adjustable pedal assembly. The pedal assembly includes a generator having an output that is adapted to be connected to the vehicle system. The generator operates in response to pedal movements, generating electrical control signal that varies in magnitude in proportion to the movement of the pedal.
US 2001/0047696, invented by A. Fukase et al. and published on Dec. 6, 2001, discloses a vehicle pedal assembly having pedals whose nonoperative positions are adjustable in a vehicle longitudinal direction.
US 2002/0056337, invented by S. Sundaresan et al. and published on May 16, 2002, discloses an electronic throttle control accelerator pedal mechanism with a mechanical hysteresis provider (requiring increased pressure to accelerate a vehicle as compared to maintaining the vehicles speed).
US 2005/0274217, invented by K. D. Dubay et al. and published on Dec. 15, 2005, discloses a transmission gear selector switch on a shift lever. The gear selector and the shift lever each control the selection from among different pluralities of gear arrangements. The first set of gear arrangements includes park, reverse, neutral, drive, and low. The second set of gear arrangements includes a first low arrangement and a second low arrangement.
US 2009/0178647, invented by C. C. Wang and published on Jul. 16, 2009, discloses a fuel feeding mechanism of a vehicle with an accelerator pedal position sensor. The throttle includes a throttle position sensor. A minimum and maximum engine speed rotation is set by the driver. The electronic control will compare the throttle position sensor, accelerator position sensor, and rotational speed of the engine to adjust the throttle position and fuel injection to provide earlier gear shifting than would otherwise occur.
US 2012/0143420, invented by H. Fisker et al. and published on Jun. 7, 2012, discloses a control system for a vehicle having a rechargeable energy storage system as well as an engine. The drive motor is operatively connected to both the energy storage system and the engine. The vehicle may be adjusted so that it is powered by the energy storage system alone, the engine alone, or both the engine and energy storage system.
US 2013/0046450, invented by M. Gentile et al. and published on Feb. 21, 2013, discloses a control system for shifting an automatic transmission. The control system receives information about the vehicle speed as well as the angular position of the accelerator pedal. This information is utilized to determine whether the vehicle is traveling on level ground, uphill, or downhill. Transmission shifting is adjusted accordingly.
US 2014/0297153, invented by M. Tagaki et al, and published on Oct. 2, 2014, discloses a vehicle driving force control device. The electronic control unit includes accelerator pedal sensor, a vehicle speed sensor, and an acceleration sensor. A target acceleration is calculated, and drive force is limited if the actual acceleration exceeds the target acceleration.
US 2016/0004271, invented by D. A. Gregory et al. and published on Jan. 7, 2016, discloses an accelerator pedal assembly. The pedal includes an electromagnetic resistance mechanism that is configured to provide a force to resist movement of the accelerator pedal by the operator to indicate an operational condition of the vehicle to the operator.
US 2016/0076638, invented by S. Taka et al. and published on Mar. 17, 2016, discloses a vehicle shift controller including a state time integrating device that integrates the state time of an accelerator pedal in each pedal stroke position within a predetermined stroke range including a click position. A stroke sensor connected to the spindle of the accelerator pedal detects the stroke position based on the angle of rotation of the spindle. The stroke is converted into a voltage signal which is provided to an electronic control unit. The panel has a collector mechanism for giving a click feeling to pedal reaction force during depression of the panel. The shift controlling means is based on a shift map having the parameters of the vehicle speed and accelerator pedal opening degree. Depressing the accelerator pedal past the kickdown position results in sudden opening of the accelerator pedal as accelerator pedal resistance decreases (having previously increased at the kick position), resulting in a kickdown of the automatic transmission. The pedal stroke is converted to a control stroke using a map. A kickdown occurs when the control stroke exceeds the kickdown stroke. The map modifies the rate of increase for the control stroke relative to the pedal stroke so that the kickdown stroke is consistent from vehicle to vehicle. The control stroke is then applied to the shift map. The shift map is then used to determine when a kickdown occurs. The state time integrating means integrates the state time of the accelerator pedal in each position, so that the click position of the accelerator pedal can be determined as the position where the state time integrated by the state time integrating means is the shortest.
US 2016/0202719, invented by D and published on Jul. 14, 2016, discloses a system for pressure activated pedal control. A first sensor is configured to produce an output in response to a user applied force. A second sensor is configured to produce an output corresponding to a release of user applied force. A controller is configured to control one of a brake system, a clutch system, and a throttle system based on the first and second outputs. The system is intended to eliminate the need for pedal movement, which results in mechanical complexity as well as the possibility of pedal movement being blocked. Piezoelectric sensors can be used to interpret a force applied to the pedal as well as a force removed from the panel. The signals generated by a movement based pedal system can thus be mimicked.
CN 101462493, invented by R. Huang et al. and published on Jun. 24, 2009, discloses an intelligent braking control for a vehicle. If excessive pressure is applied to the accelerator pedal, the control assumes that the driver intended to depress the brake pedal due to an emergency, but instead depressed the accelerator pedal.
CN 202080192, invented by G. Feng et al. and published on Dec. 21, 2011, discloses a speed reduction system for an electronic accelerator pedal.
DE 102005002265, invented by E. Fuchs et al. and published on Aug. 3, 2006, discloses a method for controlling the drive system of a vehicle based on the accelerator position as well as the drag torque.
EP 0 507 745, invented by G. Fenaroli and published on Oct. 7, 1992, discloses a control system for a hydraulic retarder in commercial vehicles. A pedal operates a retarder when depressed to a first position, and also activates exhaust braking when fully depressed. A hand control near the steering wheel serves to further close the retarder when activated by the driver.
EP 0 838 362, invented by F. Darmon et al. and published on Apr. 29, 1998, discloses an electronic accelerator pedal for motor vehicles.
EP 1 186 805, issued to L. Sang-Joo on Oct. 8, 2003, discloses a shift lever apparatus for an automatic transmission with a manual transmission mode.
JP 2000002320, invented by W. Kazuake et al. and published on Jan. 7, 2000, discloses a control device for a vehicle. The control device selects a shift diagram for controlling the gear ratio of the automatic transmission based on the detection of a kickdown.
Another example of the use of a controller activated by the driver's left foot is used by Richie Parker, an individual who was born without arms. A dial controlled by Mr. Parker's left foot is used to steer his car. The dial controller is shown in the YouTube video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usuQAYE2ASo.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle control system that simplifies control of the various driving modes available to the driver. There is an additional need for a vehicle control system that frees up the driver's hands to perform other tasks, while taking advantage of the availability of the driver's left foot to perform vehicle control functions.